Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ink-jet printing device or printer and an ink-jet printing method. In accordance with the so-called three-color theory, all color tones or tints of an image are mixtures of the ideal additive basic colors red, green and blue and of the ideal subtractive basic colors cyan, magenta and yellow, respectively. A subjective color impression is formed depending upon the light, the recording carrier and the visual system of the observer.
It has become known heretofore with respect to ink-jet printers, to apply the three basic colors cyan, magenta and yellow, as well as the printing ink black to a recording carrier, usually white paper. To produce half-tone images, the basic colors are applied in the form of dots. When the dots are covered, subtractive color mixing to red, green and black occurs. The subjective color impression results from additive mixing of the dots and mutually adjacent color areas cyan, magenta, yellow, red, green, blue, white and black, respectively. The dots are applied selectively to a recording carrier or a print transfer material by means of a device for producing an ink jet. Additionally provided therewith are one or more printing heads with at least one nozzle for each color which is to be printed. The printing heads are operatively connected with devices for supplying ink and are disposed so as to be displaceable relative to the recording carrier or print transfer material.